leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elo rating system/@comment-130.113.38.42-20120129000836
In low ELO, other lanes have 50% chance of winning their lane (because you were matched with them randomly). Now, if you think you belong in the higher elo, you should be winning your lane almost every single time. So... Suppose 3 or more players in your team has to win in order to win the game. Since you will be always winning, just 2 more other players in your team has to win their lanes. In probability, there are 16(calculated by 4^2 ,no double counting) possible outcomes for your team. There is only 1 possibility that all of your teammates will lose and 4 (0 x x x, x 0 x x, x x 0 x, x x x 0) possibilities that only 1 of your teammates will win their lane. That's 5/16 (31%) chance that you're going to lose and 11/16 (69%) that you're gonna win. However, you're not gonna win your lane all the time and also if one of your teammates leaves, you're likely to lose your game. Also, one of your teammates can "intentionally feed", which will not only strengthen the enemy, but also virtually making himself completely useless (called 4v6 in this meta). So does elo hell really exist? Well, humans are not bots and they will have both godly games or rusty games. And the chance of your teammates leaving/feeding is EQUAL to that of the other team as well. So the chance of your team winning can't be told but if you win your lane all the time, your team is more likely to win the game than the other team. Now, I'm a 1902 elo user, and I'll tell you how I reached this elo in 5 months (ya it was tough). I've been playing ranked game like a normal game because I like how people tend to try harder in ranked. I've been stuck in 1400s for a bit, but after I began to play it serious and ONLY played my main, I slowly made myself up to 1750. I was stuck at around 1750~1850 for like 300 games so this should be my true elo tbh, but yesterday, I got very lucky and won 5 games in arow after losing 4 games in arow. I just mentioned that I ONLY played my main (80% of the time). This means that I usually won in my lane. Once I become quite fed (1~2 kills), I push the minions and I immediately kill nearby jungle monsters or go to other lanes that are getting stomped by enemies crazily. Also, make sure you Take the kill rather than making your feeder teammate take it (that's like 0/5/0) so that they constantly stay at 135 gold or less when they're killed again. This is how you carry your team and usually once you stomp the enemies that got fed by your nooby feeders, the victory usually goes to you. I hope that comment helped, and good luck for you not having leavers/feeders on your team.